


Tell A Single Truth

by jazznrajah



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Fanmix, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazznrajah/pseuds/jazznrajah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Steve Rogers x Tony Stark mix from 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell A Single Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving my mixes.

********

 

**tell a single truth** ;   
_a steve x tony mix_

_i. no one's here to sleep ft. bastille -_ **naughty boy** _| ii. ghost -_ **ella henderson** _| iii. outside ft. ellie goulding -_ **calvin harris** __  
iv. baby, we'll be fine - **the national** _| v. the draw -_ **bastille** _|  vi. take me to church -_ **hozier**  
_vii. i bet my life -_ **imagine dragons** _| viii. fools -_ **lauren aquilina** _| ix. can't help falling in love -_ **vitamin string quartet** _| x. lovely day -_ **alt-j**  
_xi. pumpin blood -_ **nonono**

{ [listen](http://8tracks.com/jazznrajah/tell-a-single-truth/) } { [dl](http://www.mediafire.com/download/3yn1i531k70auae/st_tast.zip) }

 

Happy SteveTonyFest/STAC [Dec. '14], everyone! I didn't sign up for the gift exchange this time, because it was just way too much pressure for an uncreative and untalented person such as myself. Still, I did want to contribute so I just thought that I'd finish this up and put it out there. I apologize for the crap cover; I tried, then I gave up. The mix does have a plot-ish; it starts off an a rough (separation-y?) part of the relationship, which is then rebuilt, and has a happy ending. I figure one can apply it to many different story arcs, 'verses, movies vs. comics, AUs...Enjoy!

**The title and track 7 (from which the title is derived) are especially dedicated to [brandnewfashion](http://tmblr.co/mRDM6-hatAEjp8ts9iI23Hg), because I am a good/hilarious friend like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [published](http://earllagerthas.tumblr.com/post/104974173852) December 2014 on tumblr.


End file.
